


The Poker Game

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Episode Related, First Time, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Post colonization story.  Krycek lives with his pet, Fox.  There's a poker game.As for the warnings:  most abuse is in the past and not graphic.  Shouldn't squick most.Warning!  Spoiler ahead.  In the longer story this is tied to, it becomes clearer that Alex is a flawed hero.  He's doing what he thinks he must do - to save humanity and to save the man he has hated for years but also desires from a worse guard -- the alien bounty hunter.





	The Poker Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Author: Feignedstoicism 

E-mail: Feignedstoicism@AOL.com 

Pairing: Krycek/Mulder

 

First posted: April 26, 2004

 

Warnings: Domestic discipline, noncon, sexual/physical abuse. Most abuse is in the past and not graphic. Shouldn't squick most.

 

Notes: I wrote this for one of Peja's challenges. The challenge was to use the sentence: "Don't

worry, we're gonna get intimate real soon now." This story will stand alone. It will fit in with a

longer story I'm working on, but they don't need each other.

 

This wasn't beta read, and looking at it now I see lots of changes that need to be made. I'll probably be tinkering with it for awhile. Feel free to point out things to me.

 

**Spoiler ahead.** In the longer story this is tied to, it becomes clearer that Alex is a flawed hero. He's doing what he thinks he must do - to save humanity and to save the man he has hated for years but also desires from a worse guard -- the alien bounty hunter

 

 

Archive: Please ask

 

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money in it. I'm a huge fan of the X-Files and I've bought all the

DVD's. 

 

 

The Poker Game

 

 

Krycek was unfolding the chairs while Mulder held the next one ready for him. "Let me play

tonight, Alex."

 

"You don't have the money. You only have $80 in your account."

 

"You could loan it to me," Mulder wheedled, flashing his sweetest smile.

 

"I promised the other guys you wouldn't play. Give it a rest or you'll spend the evening in your

room."

 

"Why did you tell them I wouldn't play? We had fun last time."

 

"They don't want to play if you do, Fox. You talk too much and you pick those fucking, nobody

ever heard of, off the wall poker versions when it's your turn to deal." 

 

What he didn't bring up was on the other two poker nights Fox sat in, Fox, using that brilliant,

intuitive mind of his and his ability to play the odds while seeming audacious, had all but wiped

them out before 1:00. He also knew that although Fox's constant banter had annoyed some of

the players, they would have put up with it if Fox had been losing.

 

"Why don't we ask them when they get here?" Mulder asked, thrusting the last chair at Krycek

with just enough force to hint at his displeasure.

 

Krycek took the chair and scooted it under the table. "Because it would embarrass them. Drop

it, okay?" 

 

Mulder turned and gave him a peck on the cheek, snuggling. "I'll tone it down. You'll hardly

hear a peep out of me, and I'll only call High-Low, no wild cards." 

 

Krycek folded his arms lightly around Fox. He lowered his right hand and rubbed slow circles

on Fox's rump. "I promised them you wouldn't play," he said lightly. "Drop it, Fox. I don't

want to punish you today."

 

"Why did you have the game here if I couldn't play? Why couldn't you have held it at one of

their houses?" he asked, feeling ostracized.

 

Alex pulled him in closer. "They like to come here because I have more space than the single

guys and there's no wife and kids hanging around. I want it here because a couple of new players

are coming and I want to show you off," Krycek purred, rubbing his face against Fox's soft hair. 

 

Mulder jerked his head back. "They won't play cards with me, but I'm suppose to . . . what? 

Play the gracious hostess? I won't do it. I think spending the evening in my room is a great

idea." Mulder entertained visions of himself reading the new book of poetry Alex bought for

him last week and then watching a movie on the television. He'd stock his room with beer, pizza

and snacks before any one showed up and he wouldn't have to leave his room.

 

"Fox, go get cleaned up. I want you to wear the gray sweater with the washed out jeans." Alex

was smiling, but the tone of his voice said he expected to be obeyed.

 

Mulder leaned back from the waist, frowning. "I am not going to hang around and watch. I'm

staying in my room," he said firmly.

 

Mulder let out a grunt when Krycek pulled him forcefully back in again. In a low, shark fin in

the water dangerous voice he said in Fox's ear, "Pet, go to the wall."

 

Mulder stiffened slightly. "Sir?" He whispered into Alex's shoulder. 

 

"Now," Alex said with quiet force, dropping his arms.

 

Mulder stepped back, his head turned away. He walked to the far wall, positioning himself

directly below the small, roughly patterned disk nailed high up on the wall. He paused, careful

not to let his distress show, then went into position. His feet touched the wall as well as his

forehead. With one hand placed over the other, he stretched up until his bottom hand touched the

disk. The position was bearable, for a short time. What he hated was being punished at all. 

 

He realized he was growing angry and that was dangerous. He calmed his mind and assumed a

placid face. He wanted to tell Krycek ('Alex . . . don't forget to call him Alex,' he shuddered.) 

to go to hell, walk out the door and lead as free a life as possible. But that wasn't possible. Not

since the aliens started colonizing and Krycek had become a man of power. Not since Mulder

had been captured almost fourteen months ago and the aliens had made changes on him, turning

him into Krycek's wet dream. 

 

Mulder had learned the consequences of attempting an escape a year ago. After his third attempt,

he knew he'd never risk it again. 

 

Alex was mostly kind now, even loving in his way. As long as Mulder didn't push. As long as

he kept himself perfectly groomed. As long as he was compliant in bed. As long as he was

entertaining at meals and gracious with guests. Alex seemed proud, protective, and possessive of

him, but Alex didn't trust him and he didn't hesitate to hurt him if he thought Mulder was

'reverting.'

 

\--o00o--

 

Krycek sat on the arm of the couch and studied Mulder. He took delight in seeing Mulder's long,

lean body stretched. It didn't matter if it was horizontal or vertical. That's why he chose this for

minor infractions. Keeping Mulder under control was a full time job, and he was given a

generous amount of money to do just that. Krycek was also assured he could have him for the

rest of his life, if he wanted him, and as long as he never lost control of him. 

 

Krycek had asked for and been given a few bonuses, too. Fox looked and moved like a man

twenty years younger than his real age. All the little imperfections and scars were removed from

Fox's skin, except for the moll on Fox's right cheek, which Krycek couldn't bring himself to

have removed. Now Krycek told Fox it was his beauty mark. Fox still had his thick head of hair,

his eyebrows and lashes. Not another hair grew anywhere on his body. Krycek also had some

selective memory wiping done to make things easier. 

 

Krycek accepted the offer of age reversal on his own body and the regeneration of his arm, but he

kept his general appearance as it was. He had always looked much younger than he really was

and in the past being underestimated had it's advantages. Now he wanted to be taken seriously. 

A few wrinkles around the eyes, a couple of gray hairs, would help. Despite being hobbled with

Fox's care, he still had resources available to give him more than a general feel for what was

going on out there . Once he had Fox's loyalty, he could get back in the game with Fox as

sidekick. That image made him smile, realizing how unlikely that thought would have been a

few months ago. There was a time his hatred for Mulder had been so strong that Mulder's death

would not have satisfied it. Somewhere along the way, the hatred had lost it's edge. He shook

his head, amused at his own predicament. He wouldn't call what he felt love, it was too dark for

that, but he knew with certainty that he would do everything in his power to protect Fox from

anyone who seriously threatened him. He would attempt to destroy anyone who tried to take him

away.

 

\--oo00oo-- 

 

Mulder almost looked around toward the sound behind him, but common sense stopped him. 

Mulder realized his concentration had lapsed and he wasn't touching the disk anymore. He

stretched the inch he needed, hoping Alex didn't notice. Krycek did, but he ignored it. 

 

Krycek stood up and leisurely walked up behind Mulder. He slapped Mulder on his inviting ass,

keeping his hand there a moment to enjoy a fondle. Mulder startled but stayed in position. 

Krycek smiled and placed himself directly behind his errant boy. He pressed himself against

Mulder, laying his chin on Mulder's shoulder blade. His hands started roaming up and down

Mulder's sides, creeping occasionally around to run his palms or nails over Mulder's stomach

and chest. Mulder shivered and twitched away, trying not to break position. 

 

"Please, Sir," half begging, half scolding. "I can't . . . "

 

"Sure you can, Pet," he breathed into Fox's ear, causing more shivers. "Because you like to

make me happy, don't you? Don't you, Pet?"

 

"Yes, Sir," Fox whimpered, squirming. "I . . . do . . . I . . ."

 

"Just like tonight. You want to make me proud. I'm so proud of you, Pet. Everyone will see

how handsome you are. And clever. Just like a Fox. But don't talk too much. Show them how

clever you are, but don't take center stage." Alex's voice was dark and husky, not quite a

whisper. Mulder loved that voice, feeling both fear and lust when he heard it. He didn't want

Alex to use it now. There was too much wrong. He hurt too badly.

 

Eyes closed, biting his lower lip, Mulder nodded his agreement, careful to not break contact with

the wall. Krycek turned him around and looked into his face. Mulder's worried eyes looked

back. 

 

"You need me to help you get ready later?"

 

Mulder shook his head. "No. The gray sweater. I remember." Mulder knew how much Alex

liked to dress him. "Should I wear the silver chain and bracelet?" 

 

A wide toothy grin crossed Krycek's face. "Yeah. But no rings tonight. And wear the black

ankle boots." 

 

Mulder tried gamely to smile, but it wavered slightly.

 

Krycek deliberately misunderstood the extent of Mulder's distress. "I'm not unhappy with you,

Babe. Look, it's a few hours before we need to shower and dress. The place is ready for

company. Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up in a couple of hours?"

 

Mulder understood that was an order and nodded in agreement. He turned and started up the

stairs. He realized Alex hadn't told him which bedroom to use. He shrugged and went to his

own.

 

In the 'before time,' before Alex became his owner, Mulder slept in a t-shirt and boxers. 

Now he was required to sleep nude. It was one of the smallest of the changes in his life, yet

somehow it had come to symbolize all he had lost. His body had felt strange to him after his

body was left hairless. Sometimes when he looked down to see his smooth arms and legs he felt

disoriented. It felt like he was seeing something new and strange. He despised the way his balls

and cock were exposed, making him feel on exhibit. If he was ever free, he'd never sleep nude

again. Ever. 

 

\--oo00oo--

 

"I love that body," Krycek said, kneeling down over Mulder's. He reached down and gently

stroked Mulder's cock. Mulder wasn't awake, yet. Krycek kept patiently stroking, soon feeling

a small pulse of reaction. "Don't worry, we're gonna get intimate real soon now," he promised

the growing erection. 

 

Mulder rolled on his back, trying to open gummy eyes.

 

"Shh, Baby. I'm gonna take care of everything. You just lie still, okay?" He knelt down and

kissed Fox, the kiss quickly becoming rough and demanding. His hands held Fox down

forcefully. Fox stayed submissive below him and softened his lips for Krycek's pleasure. When

Krycek moved to his neck, Fox turned his head and stretched away to give Alex easy access. 

Krycek licked, kissed and bit his lower neck and shoulder. Mulder only flinched once, when

Krycek sucked a little too hard, but he covered it up with a moan, making it seem as though he

was aroused. It hadn't been easy for Mulder to become the submissive Alex wanted. It would

never be a natural response. But he had learned what to do, and Alex could make it good for

him. Mulder hoped he would do so now. Facing the men tonight was going to be unpleasant. 

While the players gloated over his exclusion, Mulder would at least be able to think about the

good fuck he had earlier.

 

While Mulder had been daydreaming, Krycek had been busy. Mulder hissed and his body arched

as Krycek slurped the head of his cock. He wanted to touch Alex, but months of training kept his

hands limp at his side. 

 

Alex's grin was lopsided and evil. "Such a good boy. It's hard to remember what a 

manipulative, overzealous, self-righteous s.o.b. you used to be." Alex thought he saw something

like fire in Fox's eyes, but it was gone too fast to be certain. Fox's hazel eyes were innocent

now, and wounded.

 

"I've given up a lot to own you and I'd do it again. I'd kill to keep you, Babe. That's something

for you to remember. Don't ever doubt how much I want you."

 

Krycek's head quickly ducked down again and his mouth enveloped Mulder's cock: sucking,

licking, teasing. Mulder's fingers dug into the rumpled sheet. When Mulder started rocking,

Krycek released him. He pushed Mulder's legs apart with his knees while grabbing a tube of

lubricant with his right hand. 

 

"Don't let it flag," he snarled at Mulder. Mulder reached up and tentatively stroked his own

penis. He really didn't think there was a danger of it softening soon and Alex would be angry if

he came by his own touch. Krycek finished with the lube and tossed the tube to one side. He

slowly worked his way into position, expecting and not being disappointed when Mulder

positioned himself the way Krycek liked. 

 

"I want you too bad to give you all you want, Baby, and you really haven't deserved it. But if

you're good tonight, tomorrow will be your day. We'll take all the time we want tomorrow. 

Okay?"

 

Krycek pushed in slowly, stopping and retreating to tease himself. He concentrated totally on his

own pleasure, knowing Fox would keep himself aroused but wouldn't allow himself release. 

 

Mulder's erection softened when Alex entered him. He concentrated on one of his favorite

fantasies and began stroking himself in earnest. Today he was thinking of long legged brunettes

with trim waists and firm breasts. He imagined them in a cabin somewhere away from

everything. They had just come in from the outside. They had been star watching and the cool

breeze had felt like freedom. She was wearing a blue silky nightgown now. They fell together

on the bed . . . 

 

Krycek started pumping harder, dimly aware of Fox's moans and his own grunts. He exploded

in Fox, arched, then relaxed. He took a few moments to enjoy the feeling, then told Fox to

"Finish." Fox pumped himself several times and semen flowed over his fist. Krycek stayed

embedded in Fox for a little longer, then slid out, rolling to one side. He lay there breathing

deeply for a minute then went up on one elbow to look down at Fox. 

 

"Oh, no you don't, Fox. You're not going back to sleep. Shower then dress. Move it." 

 

Mulder gave Krycek a soulful look, then hurried out of bed when Krycek popped him on the butt. 

Krycek snickered and followed him to the bathroom. Mulder jumped in the shower. Krycek

shaved. Mulder looked at the products lined up on the shelf and debated skipping them this time. 

Having Krycek in the room with him decided him against it. Mulder exfoliated his face and

body, used a foot rasp on his feet, shampooed and conditioned. He stepped out of the stall, not

surprised that Alex had finished shaving and was off doing something else. Mulder smeared hair

gel on his palms and ran it through his hair. He used fingers and a comb to get it the way Alex

liked. Then he moisturized his face and slathered moisturizer over his body. He checked his

nails. They were okay except for one fingernail that he needed to run a file over. Last of all, he

put on a little of the cologne Alex liked him to wear.

 

Krycek seemed obsessed with Mulder's body, beyond the obvious. When Mulder failed in his

second escape attempt, Krycek had hung him in chains. He had been very careful to cause as

much pain as possible without leaving any permanent marks. Mulder had fought against the

chains, worrying at the cuffs when Krycek left the room, pulling against the rings that held them

when Krycek had gone to bed that night. When Krycek came in the next morning he was

outraged to see the blood on Mulder's wrists and running down his arms. He was horrified that

Mulder might have scars. Mulder had found it grimly amusing, until he realized how inventive

Krycek could be. Now cuffs were padded. Ropes never touched Mulder's skin. A punishment

chair was specially designed with Mulder in mind. Nothing used on Mulder ever broke the skin. 

Krycek searched for new ways to 'train' Mulder and Mulder discovered after months of hell that

he did have a breaking point. 

 

\- -oo00oo--

 

Krycek checked himself out in the full length mirror in his bedroom and declared himself 'good

enough.' He checked his watch. The guests would be arriving in about 45 minutes. He passed

Fox's room, pleased to see the bed was made. He headed down the stairs just in time to see Fox

putting coasters down on the table. Several bowls and platters were already arranged on the

buffet. 

 

He took time to enjoy watching Fox stretch across the table to place the last two coasters. Fox

turned around and looked up at him expectantly. Krycek beamed his approval.

 

Fox looked young enough to be his son now. He moved and stood with a loose, lazy grace that

some mistook for pride. Once Krycek had believed it, also. Now he knew his Fox, while

comfortable with his body, believed himself very ordinary. He also discovered that Fox's smart

mouth was only bravado, hiding multiple insecurities. Most of them had hung on since his

childhood. During those hellish first months, Krycek had been grudgingly impressed with Fox's

will, intelligence and defiance. Fox only saw his own failures.

 

Fox was lean, with good shoulders and moderate muscle definition. Krycek had him work with

weights one hour in the exercise room every day. He set up a routine to make sure Fox didn't

bulk up, a look Krycek found unappealing. Fox added an hour on the treadmill and yoga for his

own relaxation. The room had weight machines, free weights, a treadmill, mats, and a stationary

bike. There was a large open area where Mulder did his yoga and Krycek his kata. Krycek

worked out when Fox did. Their routines were similar, except Krycek used more weights.

 

Krycek watched Mulder openly when he went through his yoga routines. At first Mulder had

been flustered, but now he ignored his audience. 

 

When Krycek went through his kata, Mulder liked to use the treadmill which happened to face

the open area. Mulder thought the routine was beautiful and enjoyed watching. Krycek wisely

pretended he didn't notice. 

 

\--oo00oo--

 

Alex closed the distance between them and embraced Fox, his kiss hard and demanding. Fox

melted into the embrace, his own kiss turning daringly bold. When Alex didn't seem to mind,

Fox let his hands roam. He cupped the back of Alex's head and held him in the heated kiss. His

other hand stole under Alex's sweater feeling warm, bare skin. Alex cupped Fox's ass and held

him in, grinding against him. When Alex pushed him away and gave him a shit eating grin, Fox

emitted a breathy moan of frustration.

 

"Better get yourself together, Baby," Alex smirked. "They'll be arriving any time now." Fox

gave a pouting glare and jerked down his sweater. Alex laughed out loud, reaching down to

smooth his own clothing. 

 

On cue, there was a pounding on the door. Alex opened the door and greeted Randy and Joel. 

 

"Hey, Krycek. How's it going?" Randy bellowed, pushing past. 

 

Joel followed, grinning. He saw Fox standing there and looked uncomfortable, although the

smile hardly faltered. "Hello, Fox. I . . . ah . . . brought a cheesecake." He handed it over to

him. Mulder smiled politely and took it from his hands.

 

"Thanks, Joel. I'll just put it on the buffet." Mulder looked over to see Randy and Krycek joking

around. Okay, Mulder thought, looks like I'm on my own. There was knocking at the door and

Mulder realized he'd be expected to open it. He pasted on a smile and invited in the rest of the

players as they arrived. Robert and Jim, like Joel, were in various degrees uncomfortable seeing

him. The two new players, Hayes and Janice, were friendly, seemingly unaware of any tension. 

The smug look Chuck gave him when he arrived was difficult to ignore, but Mulder managed a

few pleasant remarks before he took the paper sack containing beer from him and was able to

disappear into the kitchen.

 

Mulder was moving things around in the refrigerator to make room for the beer when he felt

someone brush up against him. Expecting Alex he didn't turn around immediately. When he did

push back so he could turn around he found himself face to face with Chuck. 

 

"Excuse me. I need to close the door," Mulder said, both face and voice neutral.

 

"You're looking good, Fox," Chuck said, moving back a couple of steps. 

 

Mulder's smile was patently false. "You, too," Mulder said, closing the refrigerator door and

trying to move past him. 

 

"I understand you won't be playing tonight. All dressed up with no place to go, huh?" 

 

"Yeah, well. Seems some people are threatened by me. Not able to play in my league," he

finished in a false whisper, making it sound as though they were conspiring. 

 

Chuck was determined to play innocent. He meant his smile to be friendly, but it put Mulder on

guard. "You have quite a bit of my money, Fox. Maybe you'd like to give me a little something

back." 

 

"Sorry, Chuck." He drew out the name, " I've already spent it. I gave it to Alex to buy me an

aquarium and fish."

 

Chuck put his arm out, his hand on the wall, blocking Mulder. "I'll settle for a token. That's not

too much to ask is it?"

 

As Mulder bullied his way past him Chuck made an exaggerated kissy face and made the

appropriate sound to go with it. Mulder moved quickly toward the cluster of people chattering

around the table. 

 

"Fox." Alex waved him over. " I want to introduce you to some people. Come on over here."

 

Mulder hid his exasperation. He was brought up with good manners and excellent social skills,

even if many who had worked with him during his FBI years would have found that hard to

believe.

 

"Fox, this is Janice Spears and Hayes Hunt."

 

Mulder automatically shook hands and exchanged greetings. Hunt was short, portly, starting to

bald and wore heavy framed glasses. He had a good handshake and laughed easily. Mulder

decided not to dislike him. 

 

He ignored Janice's appraising look, but felt a sudden warmth toward the brunette. He thought

she looked cute in her walking boots, jeans, t-shirt, and open flannel shirt. He approved of her

lightly made-up face. 

 

She was only the second woman he'd seen since he'd arrived here. The other one had been a

nurse who took care of him during the first few months after he arrived. He had despised her. 

He wanted to like Janice. He missed being around women. He missed working with them. He

missed light flirting with friendly waitresses. He missed dating, even though he hadn't dated a

lot during his FBI years. He missed seeing Scully. He was grateful Alex allowed him to write

Scully and allowed her to write back. At first her letters had looked like Swiss cheese after Alex

was done censoring them, but now she had a good idea of what Alex would let Mulder read

about the outside world. If Alex didn't like what Fox wrote, he simply handed him the letter

back until the letter was acceptable.

 

He worked at charming Janice while not ignoring Hunt. He glanced at Alex and saw that he was

pleased with him. Things were going well, he thought. 

 

Everyone started taking their seats. Alex was named the banker and everyone received their

$200 worth of chips. The game would continue until 1:30 a.m. Fox settled in front of the tv

with the sound turned down low. The tv only played DVD's. Fox didn't know if it was because

television stations didn't exist anymore, or because Alex didn't want him to have access to news. 

Fox hadn't seen a magazine or newspaper since he arrived here, either. 

 

A half hour later Alex called out to Mulder to bring him a beer, and while he was at it, bring two

more. Mulder sighed and 'hopped to,' a term he'd picked up from Jim. 

 

\--oo00oo-- 

 

"Hey, Fox! I need another beer." 

 

That was the third time Chuck had called Mulder over. Alex and Chuck were the only two who

did. The rest of them got up between hands and waited on themselves. The first time Chuck had

asked for a beer, he had brushed his knee against Mulder's leg. The second time Mulder had

stayed further back, but Chuck had reached for the beer bottle as Mulder tried to set it down and

had taken a couple of seconds longer than necessary to secure the drink in his own hand. 

Meanwhile, some of his fingers were holding Mulder's hand. 

 

This time Mulder made sure there was no contact. He looked over the table while he was

standing there. Alex had a nice pile of chips. So did Janice, Joel, and Robert. Randy and Chuck

were almost out. He caught Janice looking at him and smiled back. Janice had been drinking

iced tea all evening and he decided to get her a fresh glass. He brushed his hand across Alex's

shoulder as he walked past him.

 

"Can I bring you anything?" he asked softly. 

 

"A piece of that cheese cake Joel brought," Alex smiled up at him.

 

"Next time bring two or three," Randy teased Joel. 

 

"Next time don't come with your hands empty," Joel answered, an easy going rib. 

 

"Next time both of you stay home," Mulder muttered under his breath, too softly for anyone but

Krycek to hear. Krycek sighed internally. 

 

Mulder was pouring the iced tea when Chuck sauntered into the kitchen. 

 

"You need something, Chuck?"

 

"Some better hands," he laughed. "Games over for me."

 

Mulder shrugged. "That's too bad, Chuck. Well, I better get Alex his cheese cake."

 

Chuck blocked him. "Come on Fox. Give me a chance." He reached out a meaty hand and

gripped Mulder's upper arm. "I dreamed about you the other night."

 

"I'm flattered, Chuck. But, you're just not my type." For the second time that night he found

himself trying to push past him. 

 

"What's your type, Fox?" 

 

"Women. Soft, curvy women."

 

Chuck's face darkened. "Everyone knows about you and Alex."

 

"What's between us is something you wouldn't understand, and it's none of your business."

 

Chuck was suddenly on him and trying for a kiss. Mulder turned his head and pushed, losing his

grip on the glass of tea. It fell to the floor and broke. Mulder went backwards and fell against

the counter, causing a loud thump. Chuck looked at him in surprise. He tried to reach out and

steady Mulder, but Mulder slid sideways and was already standing steady on his feet. 

 

"Everything all right in there?" Janice called out. 

 

Mulder frowned and made a shooing gesture at Chuck. Chuck hesitated, still looking confused,

but finally turned and left the kitchen. 

 

"It's fine, Janice. I just dropped a glass," Mulder called back. 

 

Mulder was mopping up the mess on his hands and knees when Alex came in. 

 

"What happened, Fox?"

 

Mulder stood up and stepped over the mess. He leaned a shoulder against the refrigerator. 

"Chuck's gone beyond just looking. He made a pass."

 

"What happened?"

 

"I got away. The bastard was surprised when I didn't respond with enthusiasm to his advance. I

hate living like this. Alex . . . ?" He turned slightly, looking like a man who hoped to be

rescued. "I miss basketball," he blurted. Somehow it was important that Alex knew. 

 

Alex laid a hand on Fox's shoulder. "I need these people, Fox. I know this isn't easy. Some of

them are pricks. But, Babe, Chuck isn't going to rape you with all these witnesses. Don't

antagonize him, okay? Avoid him when you can, but a quick feel or a pat on the ass won't hurt

you and I can live with it. Believe me, if I didn't need him right now, you'd never have to see

him again." 

 

Krycek was furious, but hid it from Fox. Chuck was poaching on his home grounds. He was

upsetting Fox, and Fox was already on the verge of another hysterical rebellion. How many

times could he break Fox before Fox Mulder was a shadow of the man he wanted? If the

research the underground was working on to expel the aliens panned out, a true rebellion could

happen in two to three years. He hoped that in a year, maybe even a few months, he could begin

to tell Fox about the tests and what they hoped to accomplish. That would give Fox hope and

focus again. He would also realize Alex hadn't sold out to the aliens, but was buying time. Fox

needed to stay together until then. Alex was often terrified when he thought about the balancing

act he had to maintain with Fox. His Fox. His. He pulled Fox into a half hug.

 

"I'm not gay, Alex."

 

"I know. We've discussed this."

 

"I like when you touch me, though. Only you. I've never viewed other men that way. I still

don't. Just you." He was quiet for a while. He had asked Alex one time, screaming with rage, if

the aliens or one of his soulless scientists had done that to him, but Alex never gave him an

answer. "Janice might give me a dream or two," he said lightly. 

 

Krycek gave a dismissive grunt then kissed the mole on Fox's cheek, ignoring the calls from the

other room to join the game.

 

"Why not the nose?" Mulder asked.

 

"What?"

 

"The nose. You had changes made on my body, why not the nose?"

 

"Because it's perfect."

 

Mulder pulled back to give him a dubious frown.

 

The cries from the poker table were getting more demanding. Janice and Robert were both

threatening to come get Alex. 

 

"It's perfect, Babe," Alex repeated, kissing his nose this time. He broke away and rejoined the

players. Mulder finished cleaning up the mess then brought out Alex's slice of cheese cake and

Janice's iced tea. He was relieved to see Chuck, Randy and Jim were leaving, having already

lost their chips.

 

\--oo00oo-- 

 

"Come to bed, Fox. Leave the mess for tomorrow." Alex stretched and made a production of

yawning. "I was glad to see them leave. I really wasn't in the mood for company tonight."

 

Fox was gathering up plates. Alex took them from his hands and set them back down. "Come

on. I want you in bed with me. I'll sleep better."

 

"How'd you do?" Fox asked politely, sounding unconcerned.

 

"680. Not bad," he grinned. Then he looked serious. "Look. I'll find some players that like a

challenge, Fox. Janice and Robert will take you on. I've already talked to them. I'll find a few

more. I'll still have to have this group over, but I'll alternate the games."

 

"Don't bother. It's not important." Fox bit out.

 

"I've already talked to people. This is for you. Don't throw one of your tantrums now."

 

Fox started gathering up dishes again. 

 

"Look, Babe. I don't want to fight. I'm tired. You're tired. Come to bed with me. Please. I

just want to fall asleep. Come on," he said, grabbing Fox's hand. 

 

Fox gripped his hand back. In a remote way, he knew Alex was trying to make things easier and

he should let Alex know he was grateful. But, his heart felt like lead. He wanted to weep, but

knew he wouldn't. He wanted to walk on grass and feel a breeze again. He wanted to play horse

with the guys. He wanted to walk into a McDonalds, if they still existed, and order a

cheeseburger and vanilla shake. 

 

He leaned into Alex and gently kissed the side of his face. They walked up the stairs side by side

holding hands. Fox was dreaming of the past, Alex was planning for the future.


End file.
